Over de grens
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Belinda leeft op een roze wolk. Niets is mooier dan haar relatie met Ron. Toch lijkt hij daar uiteindelijk anders over te denken en dan voelt Belinda hoe vreselijk pijnlijk liefde kan zijn.


**Over de grens**

Zodra ze binnenkwam, vielen haar ogen op het bed achteraan in de ziekenzaal. Onder de maagdelijk witte lakens lag de jongen voor wie haar hart een overslag maakte. Hij was haar ridder op het witte paard. Haar droomprins uit de romans. Ze bewonderde zijn vuurrode haren die zich onvoorwaardelijk over zijn perfecte gelaat ontfermden. Hij lag er vredig bij. Zorgeloos, zonder een spoor van pijn; het was alsof hij in een mooie droom zat waar blijdschap en vrede troef waren. Belinda stelde zich graag voor dat hij over hen droomde; hoe ze stoeiend in een uitgestrekt grasveld lagen, omringd door een bos van kleurrijke en geurige bloemen. Ze zuchtte verlangend bij die gedachte en keek haar adonis vol adoratie aan. Ze smachtte om zich in zijn armen te gooien en zijn zachte lippen tegen de hare te voelen.  
Toen ze naast hem had plaatsgenomen, legde ze haar hand op de zijne, boog zich naar hem toe en fluisterde zacht: 'Ronnieponnie, word wakker. Je Belliemellie is hier.'  
Haar blik bleef op hem rusten. Geduldig en liefdevol wachtte ze op een reactie van haar geliefde. Om de zo veel tijd bemoedigde ze hem om een teken van leven te geven. Na pakweg een half uur moest ze echter bekennen dat haar liefje te uitgeput was om van haar aanwezigheid te kunnen genieten.

'Harry!'  
De Uitverkorene draaide zich om en Belinda keek hem geïrriteerd aan.  
'Waarom heb je me niet verteld dat Ron in de ziekenzaal ligt?'  
Ze klemde haar vingers stevig om haar exemplaar van het _Standaard Spreukenboek Niveau 6_ om haar ongenoegen en woede te onderdrukken.  
'Euh,' stamelde Harry, uit het lood geslagen.  
'Ik weet het niet … Ik heb er niet aan gedacht.'  
Dat antwoord beviel Belinda allerminst. Ze gooide haar schoolboek op een nabijstaand tafeltje en riep verontwaardigd uit: 'Ik ben toevallig wel zijn vriendin!'  
Harry zuchtte. 'Sorry. Door alle spanning heb ik er niet aan gedacht om iemand te verwittigen.'  
'Maar _zij_ wist het wel!' sneerde ze.  
'Hermelien is zijn beste vriendin en ze was in de leerlingenkamer toen ik binnenkwam.'  
Belinda snoof. 'Een beste vriendin die hem al weken negeert.'  
Zonder nog een woord te zeggen, liep ze ervandoor met haar hoofd hoog opgeheven.

Het leek wel alsof Belinda's hart op slag van ijs was geworden. Haar blik flitste stoïcijns van haar Ronnieponnie en die Griffel naar de stenen trap achter hen die naar de slaapzalen leidde. Alle liefde en ontzag voor haar hartendief werd plotsklaps uit haar lichaam gezogen en maakte plaats voor een blinde woede.  
'Wat deed jij boven met _haar_?' krijste ze.  
Haar ogen boorden zich in die van haar vriend.  
'Haar naam is Hermelien,' was het bitse antwoord.  
Belinda keek hem geschokt aan. Ze voelde haar hart breken. Voor even werd alle adem haar ontnomen en vreesde ze dat ze zou flauwvallen, maar toen begon het bloed weer hevig door haar aderen te kolken en bezat ze geen andere emotie dan razernij.  
'Betekent onze relatie dan echt niets voor jou?!' schreeuwde ze. 'Hoe durf je me zomaar te bedriegen met de eerste beste meid die je plots interessant vindt omdat je vergiftigd bent geweest?'  
Ron liep nu ook rood aan in zijn gezicht. Hij leek nu net een tomaat, bedacht Belinda sarcastisch. Eén die wat haar betrof meteen mocht verrotten. Op dit moment wenste ze hem al het slechte van deze wereld toe.  
'Hermelien vindt mij niet plots interessant! Wij zijn al _jaren_ vrienden.'  
'Hoe kun je nu zo blind zijn?' gilde ze met overslaande stem. 'Ze wil je van mij afpakken!'  
Tranen welden op in haar ogen en biggelden steeds frequenter over haar gelaat.  
'Lafaard,' jammerde ze huilerig. 'Het is uit tussen ons!'  
Die woorden vraten aan haar hart als een zuur gif. Ze wilde ze niet uitspreken, maar tegelijkertijd was ze tevreden dat ze in elk geval de eer aan zichzelf had kunnen houden. Ze wierp nog een vernietigende blik op Hermelien en rende toen langs hen naar de slaapzaal. De tranen bleven over haar wangen glijden, terwijl ze zich de stenen trap op sleepte. Ze voelde zich leeg, alsof al haar ingewanden weggetoverd waren.


End file.
